


You don't know me

by RaiRaiRope



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiRaiRope/pseuds/RaiRaiRope
Summary: Chat Noir confesses his feelings to Ladybug, but she turns him down and goes to Adrien who doesn't react well. Rated M for future chapters





	You don't know me

Ladybug and Chat Noir had just defeated a rather easy Akuma. Neither of them had used their powers so had decided to patrol the city afterwards. Marinette was enjoying herself, this was the first time they’d been able to do this and it felt nice to spend time with Chat without the stress of a battle. She swung up to the Eiffel Tower and landed on a beam and sat down. The wind gently blew in her face so she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the cool air, making her hair dance. She turned when she noticed Chat was staring at her.  
“It’s rude to stare Chaton” She tutted.  
“Paw-lease M’Lady, I’m paw-sitively enjoying the view!” He said with a wink.  
She rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm.  
“Oww, you ruined the mewment!” He laughed.  
“Right I’m going home Chat, I cant take any more puns!” Ladybug began to get to her feet but Chat grabbed her arm, making her turn to look at him in confusion.  
“Before you go Bugaboo, there’s something I need to tell you.” He said removing his hand and using it to nervously rub the back of his neck. A blush creeped up his neck, making him look away.  
“You’re worrying me Chat, what is it?” Ladybug asked with concern in her voice.  
“I like you.” He muttered quietly.  
“What? That’s it? Of course you like me, we’re partners! I didn’t think you didn’t like me.” She laughed.  
“No, no, you don’t understand. As in I like like you.” He corrected her.  
“Like like? That’s nice Chaton, I see you as a best friend too...” She raised an eyebrow at him as his blush became really strong.  
“Ladybug...I...love...you!” Chat said covering his face with his hand.  
“Oh...”  
How can he love me when he doesn’t know all of me?  
“D-do you know who I am under the mask? She asked.  
“No, but I’d like to.” He shyly said.  
She blew a sigh of relief and cocked her head to one side.  
“Then how can you love me? You don’t know what I’m like in my civilian form. You love what everyone see’s, Ladybug with her mask on. Not what is underneath it. I’m flattered Chaton but I only love you as a friend. I’m sorry.” She moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. A stray tear slipped down his cheek, making her feel bad for upsetting him, but she didn’t want to lead him on.  
I’m sorry Chaton, please don’t hate me  
“Okay, well thank you for being honest. I think I should go.” He stood and began to reach for his baton.  
“We’re still friends right?” She worriedly asked.  
He smiled and said “Of course, I just need to clear my head. Goodnight.”  
He launched into the air, leaving Ladybug behind to process what he’d said. She shook her head and grabbed her yo-yo when he was out of sight.  
Wow...I didn’t expect that!  
She threw her yo-yo and paused. A thought crossed her mind, which when she tried to shake it away, it just seemed less crazy. She had time to spare, and the protection of her mask if this went badly.  
It can’t go that wrong, I know he’s a big fan of Ladybug so if he does turn me down, at least he won’t laugh at me  
With that she decided, she was going to tell Adrien, she was finally going to tell him! But first she had to think about what to say so she sat back down and thought carefully.

Adrien sat scrolling through the Ladyblog, he came across a picture of him as Chat Noir and Ladybug bumping fists. He sighed and brought his hands to his face, rubbing it in frustration.  
“Plagg, what am I going to do?” He said muffled through his hands. Plagg who had been curled up in front of him, groaned and opened one eye slightly to look at his charge. He huffed and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.  
“What do you mean? What’s up kid?” Plagg said confused.  
“Plagg you know what I mean. I confessed my feelings to Ladybug or did you forget?” Adrien frustratedly said.  
“Oh...that. Hmm. Well you say you love her?” Plagg said slowly, causing Adrien to drop his hands from his face to look at the little god.  
“Yes...” Adrien said cautiously, wary of the unusually serious mood Plagg was in.  
“Then you want her to be happy right?”  
“Well yeah...” Adrien raised his eyebrow.  
“Then I’m sorry kid, you’ve got to let her go. You can’t make her happy, she doesn’t love you.” Plagg floated up and put a comforting hand on Adrien’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I suppose you’re right, sorry Plagg” Adrien sadly said.  
“Don’t say sorry, you might not believe me when I say this, but I care.”  
Adrien looked up to thank Plagg, but he saw a red flash on the wall opposite his window and quickly gestured for Plagg to move.  
“Plagg hide quick!” He quickly whispered.  
Just as Plagg shot to the top level of a bookcase, Ladybug landed on the window ledge, with a crimson flush on her cheeks. Adrien stood up and smiled.  
“Could we have a chat Adrien?” She nervously asked  
Agreste, do not make a pun, DO NOT MAKE A PUN!  
“Err yeah...sure, come in.” He forced himself to say.  
She jumped down and made her way to his sofa and sat twiddling her thumbs. She looked very uncomfortable and uncharacteristically nervous. His heart beat picked up as he sat at the other end of the sofa and she scooted closer to him. He blushed and turned to her slightly. He didn’t know why she was here, but was glad she was. She took a deep breathe in and Adrien looked up at her.  
“I-I’m just going to say it. No messing, just straight to the point!” She explained. Adrien sat silent waiting for her to continue.  
“Adrien, I-I...I love you...” Her whole face glowed red as he took in her words. He gasped and looked away.  
She...she loves me? What...  
“You love me? What do you mean you love me?” He asked, not quite believing what she was saying.  
“I love you Adrien, I have done for a while and I have only just worked up the courage to tell you...” She looked intensely at him, it made his stomach do somersaults.  
She does love me, she actually loves me...no wait. She doesn’t love me, she loves Adrien. She loves the model, not Chat Noir. She doesn’t love Chat.  
“How can you? You don’t even know me?” He spat, his cold tone took her by surprise.  
“I-I do, without the mask, I just don’t have the same confidence..”  
“You know me?” He interrupted.  
“Y-yeah, but I can’t tell you who I am...yet...” She went to grab his hand, but he abruptly stood up and glared at her.  
“You don’t love me!” He said coldly.  
“Adrien, I do lo...” She started.  
“NO! Don’t you dare say it again!” He shouted.  
“Adrien, I don’t understand? I do love you!” She began to sob.  
No you love pretty model boy, you don’t love Chat, you don’t love the real me  
“Get out!” He said pointing to the window.  
“W-what? No, I want to understand what I’ve done wrong?” She pleaded.  
You don’t know what you’ve done wrong huh? I’ll throw it back in your face, I don’t care if you realise who I am  
“No you don’t know me, under this...this model face. You love what everyone can see, you don’t love what’s under this!” He waved his hand over himself, glaring at her.  
She stood up and took a step towards him. He moved back, his heart was beating so fast, he was surprised he could hear anything other than the thudding in his head.  
“Adrien...please...I do love what’s underneath, I don’t love you because you’re a model, I love you for you!” Ladybug reached out again to try to win him over, but this just made him even more angry.  
“Get out now and don’t come back!” He said in a menacing tone.  
She dropped her hand and walked to the window.  
“I’m sorry, please don’t hate me.” She said as she jumped out of the window and flung herself away.  
Adrien dropped to his knee’s and began to cry. Plagg zoomed down from his hiding place and landed on his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t understand what had just happened.  
“Kid, she just told you she loved you, I thought that’s what you wanted?” Plagg carefully asked.  
“Yes...no...no I want her to love the real me.” Adrien sobbed.  
“I don’t understand, you are the real you?” Plagg shook his head in confusion.  
“No, she loves the Adrien Agreste that my father created. When I’m Chat, I’m who I really am deep down, without the restraints of my family name.” He explained. Plagg nodded in realisation. He didn’t say anything just stroked Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien cried until there was nothing left but uncontrollable gasps. He led on the floor, curled in the foetal position, Plagg still sat on him, worry plastered over his face. Eventually, the sobs stopped and Plagg wondered if Adrien had fallen asleep. He flew down to his face to see that he wasn’t asleep, he looked deep in thought.  
“Some cheese for your thoughts?” Plagg tried to sound as calm as possible.  
“You want cheese?” Adrien asked, looking up at Plagg.  
“No...well yeah, I always want cheese, but what I was asking was what are you thinking about?” Plagg said  
“Ohh like penny for your thoughts? Ahh I get you now.” Adrien smiled, making Plagg sigh in relief that he was no longer in as much despair.  
“I just realised that this god I have bugging me all the time, who appears to be lazy, smelly and doesn’t care...” Adrien began.  
“Hey! I do care!” Plagg defended.  
Adrien smiled and continued “Well it turns out that it’s all a front, that he is in fact, more caring than my own father.”  
Plagg blushed and said “Don’t push it kid.”  
“Ha! I knew it. Well Plagg, I haven’t said it before, but thank you. Thank you for releasing me from my prison and thank you for caring.” Adrien smiled and pulled the kwami to his face and snuggled him.


End file.
